One more miracle, for me
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: Un an après la chute, John ne parvient pas à tourner la page. Il consigne alors à l'écrit, sur un vieux cahier, ses sentiments.


_Salut la populace! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne n'étais passée faire un tour sur . _

_En ce moment, ce sont les examens, et l'inspiration me vient entre deux chapitres de révisions, alors autant vous en faire profiter!_

_Sinon, comme les bons français que vous êtes, vous savez que Roland-Garros s'est terminé dimanche 8 Juin. _

_Il y avait plusieurs personnalités de présentes ce jour-là dont Jean Dujardin, Manuel Valls, mais surtout, un certain acteur britannique que le commun des français ne sait pas prononcer correctement, j'ai nommé, __**Benedict Cumberbatch**__. En effet, l'interprète de Sherlock Holmes était bel et bien présent à Paris. _

_Et vous allez me haïr très certainement, mais je l'ai vu! Il est passé devant nous, chapeau gris vissé sur la tête, dans son polo Lacoste bleu marine. J'ai crié son nom et il s'est retourné vers nous puis a continué son chemin (il ne pouvait pas sortir pour venir nous voir). Mais il est vraiment encore plus beau que derrière un écran~ (photo ICI) _

_Tout ça pour dire qu'enfin je l'ai vu de mes yeux VU!_

_Bref, revenons à la fic._

_**Title**__**: One more miracle, for me.**_

_**Character**__**: John Watson**_

_**Rating**__**: K**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent aux Tout-Puissants et Ô combien sadiques, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss.**_

_**Resume**__**: Un an après la chute, John ne parvient toujours pas à tourner la page. Il consigne alors dans un vieux cahier ses sentiments.**_

* * *

21 Mars 2013. **Londres**

John Watson.

Je me demande encore pourquoi je tiens ce foutu journal. Il manque beaucoup de jours, j'écris quand bon me semble et l'inspiration semble définitivement m'avoir abandonné ces derniers temps. Mon blog est à l'abandon, il l'y a plus rien d'intéressant à y consigner, ni enquêtes, ni anecdotes. Baker Street me manque, comme si une part de moi avait brusquement disparu. Vous connaissez cette sensation n'est-ce pas? Ce vide en vous... Je ne peux pas encore retourner à l'appartement, tant de souvenirs habitent encore les lieux, s'accrochant aux murs comme on y accroche des cadres de photos de personnes chères et bien souvent disparues, pour ne jamais les oublier et les garder ainsi toujours en mémoire. Non, je ne peux pas encore rentrer dans ce qui fut chez moi pendant plusieurs années. J'ai fui, Madame Hudson doit m'en vouloir terriblement. J'ai fui la réalité pour m'enfermer dans un monde monochrome et terne. Je suis un lâche. Incapable de tourner la page. Une page où des phrases écrites à la plume sont couchées sur le papier lisse et jauni par le temps qui passe. Mais une page où le récit s'arrête brusquement par une large tâche d'encre noire. Rien n'est inscrit ensuite, toutes les autres pages sont vierges, comme si quelque chose empêchait l'auteur de poursuivre son aventure. Impossible de me résoudre à tourner cette page tâchée, qui, résument finalement ma condition et ma vie.

Je suis là, dans un appartement que Mike m'aide à financer. Ma pension ne me suffit plus pour vivre. Heureusement qu'il est là pour m'assister, il a toujours été un ami sur qui je peux compter, et ce depuis que nous avons commencé nos études ensemble à St-Barth. je suis assis à mon bureau, consignant dans un vieux cahier ce que mon cerveau me pousse à écrire. Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs? Personne ne lira ces lignes. Ce récit là restera secret, abandonné au fond d'un tiroir, là où je range les objets que je souhaite oublier. Oublier...? Oui c'est peut-être pour ça que j'écris. C'est ce que m'a conseillé ma psy. Ecrire pour oublier. Effacer ce sombre jour de ma mémoire. Ce jour où tout s'est arrêté et où une partie de moi s'est effondrée. Si vous avez suivi les actualités de ces dernières années, vous comprendrez.

Sherlock... Il y a un an que tu as quitté ce monde, que tu m'as abandonné. Je t'en veux toujours, c'était un acte égoïste. Tuaurais pu me parler de tonsouhait de disparaitre plutot que de... Tes derniers actes et paroles sont encore gravés dans ma mémoire comme des mots gravés dans la plus dure et froide des pierres. Le portable était alors notre seul moyen de communication, le seul moyen de t'entendre. Le seul et unique moyen d'essayer de te convaincre de ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Nos mains tendues l'une vers l'autre semblaient vouloir se toucher, s'agripper, cherchant comme une échappatoire à l'inévitable. Mais la distance entre nous était alors bien présente. Je m'en veux encore de ne pas avoir été te chercher sur ce foutu toit, et de pas t'avoir retenu. J'aurais alors attrapé ta main et je t'aurais empêché de faire l'inimaginable, quitte à ne pas te lâcher. Tes deux derniers mots résonnent en moi comme un écho résonne dans une grotte froide, sombre, vide et sans âme. Puis tu as sauté. J'ai crié ton nom, nul doute que tu l'as entendu. Mes yeux t'ont suivi jusque sur le pavé froid et mouillé par l'habituelle pluie où tu es tombé. Après cela, tout est un peu confus dans mon esprit, comme si un épais brouillard masquait certains éléments. je me souviens juste de t'avoir vu, gisant sur le sol dans ton propre sang. Puis, dans un dernier espoir, j'ai attrapé ton poignet et cherché la moindre pulsation de ton cœur, organe que les personnes qui ne te connaissaient pas, s'acharnaient à dire que tu n'avais pas. Je leur collerais bien mon poing dans la figure, tout comme à Anderson et Donovan. J'étais le seul à connaître ton vrai visage en dehors des affaires et ton éternel coté sociopathe. J'ai appris à vivre avec toi, pendant deux ans, dans l'intimité d'un appartement parfait pour nous. Mais c'est terminé... Tu étais allongé sur le pavé, mes yeux ne quittant pas ton visage ensanglanté. Sans doute les gens autour me parlaient, je ne sais plus. J'étais soudainement devenir imperméable à tout ce qui m'entourait. J'ai finalement lâché ta main à contre-cœur. Ce fut le dernier contact avant que tu ne partes sur un brancard. je ne me souviens plus de la suite, ni-même comment je suis rentré à Baker-Street. Madame Hudson a pleuré, avant que je ne m'effondre à mon tour, enfermé dans l'appartement, seul dans mon fauteuil. Je n'étais plus un soldat à cet instant. Ma fierté, ma résistance, tout avait disparu. Tu étais mon meilleur ami Sherlock, tu étais tout ce que j'avais.

Puis je suis retourné voir ma psy, sous une pluie battante. Il a plu régulièrement depuis la chute, rares furent les jours où le soleil décida d'illuminer la capitale de ses rayons. Il pleut lorsque j'écris ces lignes.

Ma vie est monotone depuis ce jour là. J'aimerais pourtant tellement arracher chaque page de ce livre qui résume notre vie, à Sherlock et moi, pour oublier et passer à autre chose. J'ai essayé de trouver du travail, après tout, avec ma carrière passée ça ne devrait pas poser de difficultés. Mais les premiers jours m'ont prouvé que je n'étais tout simplement pas prêt à reprendre une vie normale. De même que je ne suis sorti avec aucune femme depuis, hormis avec Molly pour deux ou trois choses sans importance. Pourtant l'occasion ne manque pas. Ma voisine, Mary Morstan, vient régulièrement me voir, et nous prenons quelques fois l'apéritif ensemble. Elle connaît ma situation et me soutient. C'est une amie précieuse que je ne remercierais jamais assez. De nos jours, rares sont les personnes comme elle.

Rien n'a changé, je suis toujours à me morfondre. Je ne sors que très peu de chez moi. Mes journées sont longues et ennuyeuses, et cela dure depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

Sherlock, tu m'a dit un jour, que tu n'étais pas un héro. Mais je t'admirais tant, toi et tes capacités de déduction et de raisonnement hors du commun. Même les héros des Marvel que j'affectionne tant ne sont pas aussi brillants que tu ne l'étais à mes yeux. Tu étais un héro selon moi. Le héro de Baker-Street malgré ce que diront les gens, aussi imbéciles soient-ils. Et je me refuse à croire que tu m'aies menti, je m'en veux simplement d'avoir été impuissant. Mes larmes coulent de façon incontrôlable, heureusement je suis seul chez moi. Il m'est difficile d'écrire désormais alors je vais faire court. Sherlock, reviens. Toi qui a toujours été doué pour les miracles, fais en sorte de revenir. Je... J'ai besoin de toi plus que quiconque sur cette foutue planète. Ne me laisse pas seul, s'il-te-plaît...

Et merde, je viens de me souvenir que Mike vient prendre le thé dans quelques minutes. Mais mes yeux sont mouillés et rougis par les larmes. Je dois effacer les traces de ma tristesse, et ranger ce cahier au fond du tiroir. Peut-être reprendrais-je ce récit un jour, je ne sais pas.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis par review, bye! _

**_-BM_**


End file.
